Exception confirms the rule
by Last.one.02
Summary: Two members of the team decide to break Rule 12. Those two happen to be Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard. Does Gibbs accept it? Admit that he himself broke Rule 12? Admit that he's breaking it now?  WEE fic at NFA
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs slowly walked through the Georgedown townhouse's front door. He got into his car and drove home. He couldn't stay the night, again. He does love the girl, at least he thought he does. Of course he knew for sure that at some point he loved her. But it was years ago. Yeah, he can't change that now. At this moment he knows that he still has strong feelings towards her, but was it love ? Yeah, that he is still trying to find out.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had left the woman asleep and sneaked away. She will not be happy in the morning for sure, but he has to figure some things out. That woman is the reason he made a rule, she is the reason why some rules have another meaning. She is the main reason he has always been against romance between agents. There are other reasons too of course, but without her Gibbs might be okay with the idea of possible relationship between Tony and Kate or McGee and Ziva or whoever. Still he couldn't adjust the idea that he is breaking the rule himself. Romance between agents doesn't work. He knows it, she knows it – there is a rule stopping them, but somehow he had found himself breaking the rule and not caring.

Gibbs reached home and went to his basement. He took his sander, poured himself some bourbon and started working on his boat. Everything always makes more sense after he had worked with his boat. Maybe it's because it's named after the most important woman in his life. Kelley. His little girl in past tense. He doesn't have her anymore and he doesn't have the chance to watch her grow up, but she lives on forever in his heart and memories. She'll always be with him. Maybe Kelley would have been a rebellious teen, maybe she would have been a nice girl. She could have had a boyfriend, and Gibbs would make sure that he treats his girl well or the guy is dead, literally. But because Kelley and Shannon are not here, he had to find himself new life. He tried. First came Ginger, but that didn't work. Then he tried Diane, but that crashed down. And then it was Jenny's turn – it was good until she left. Well, that's when Stephanie came, but he is still not sure if she was replacement for Jenny or Shannon. Anyway all roads are not taking him to Rome, but everything is bringing him to his girl. Yes, he is currently seeing a woman he promised he'd never see again, he tried to hate her, he wanted to kill her, but instead he ended up in the same bed as her. And it didn't happen just once. It happened multiple times, it's still happening. And the worst part is that he can't stop. He can't just leave her, because maybe he is into that woman more than he should be. It's like he is destroying his promise to his first wife. It feels like cheating. Every moment he feels like he is breaking his promise to Shannon and just letting her go. He feels like leaving her. Yes, he had had sex with other woman, but he had kept the biggest part of his heart with her. But now, after his return from Mexico, he feels like his heart belongs to that devilish woman. And it has to stop. He can't be breaking the rule.

Morning arrived to soon. Gibbs felt like he had been asleep for 10 minutes and not several hours. He thought about not showing up to work, but he had to go there and then face the woman he left asleep last night. He has to face the hell that's going to be unleashed.

Gibbs went to his bedroom and to his great surprise he found it smelled like his devilish woman there. It must be her scent from the last time she was there. He saw her lacy panties on the floor, her pink bra hanging on the chair, her change of clothes in his closet, her toothbrush by the sink... It's like she is living here. But she's not. It's just sex they're having and nothing else. Yep, that's it. Just sexual relationship to satisfy his needs and make him feel loved. He has to talk to her about this thing. He can't have a relationship with that woman, he needs to get out.

***NCIS***

The morning was quiet. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee used the time to catch up on some paperwork. They had no case and director was not putting anything on them.

"I'm gonna take my report up to the director," Gibbs announced.

Tony, McGee and Ziva sent him with eyes and then turned back to their work. Quietly. Gibbs walked up the stairs to the office, where he always wanted to go. And he managed to find a lot of reasons to go up there.

Gibbs walked past Cynthia as usual, violently pushed the door open and then closed. He walked to stand across the director and put the file on the table. She looked up and their eyes met. Then she turned her attention back to the papers in front of her.

"You were gone this morning," was what Jenny said simply without even raising her look from the papers.

"Yeah. I was," Gibbs said and sighed. This needed to be done.

"You wanna give me a reason or something ?" She said. Her voice was quiet and calm, just like she was talking to a random person. It's like she was not angry or pissed or disappointed or anything. Like there was zero emotion in her words.

"This has to end. I can't go down this road again," Gibbs got the heavy words out of his throat. It was not easy, but had to be done. He was expecting rage, questions, maybe an angry look, pissed face... he expected to be shouted at or at least questioned, but that's why her reaction surprised him the most.

"Okay," she said. She even didn't raise her look. Her voice was as calm as it always had been.

She wrote something down on the paper she had been reading lately. She put it aside and finally took off her glasses and looked up, where Gibbs has been standing.

He was quiet and just looked at the woman. She wore an open shirt and his position above her gave him a good look. He has tell her that, she can't walk around like that all the time, all men can then look under her shirt and that's not something he wants. He wants to be the only man, who can enjoy the view. Stop ! He just broke off things with her. He can't take a look at her body, he can't look it and have dirty thoughts. He can't do that anymore.

Their eyes met for a second. She raised her eyebrow like she wanted to ask something, but her mouth was closed. He looked at her and it gave no emotion. He wanted her to show that she cares, he wanted to see anything in her deep emerald green eyes, in her pale face edging with her now short red hair, or hear from those red and sweet and tasty lips... Again he is thinking of her not like he should be thinking about his boss.

He gave her few seconds to say something, but after realizing that nothing's going to happen, he turned around and walked out of her office. The door got his anger for everything and it slapped closed hard as he stormed out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny went back to work. She was not thinking about Gibbs just breaking things off with her, instead she started reading the report he just brought her. Just as she was getting into the text written in Gibbs' handwriting, her door flew open and that silver haired marine stormed in.

He was determined as he walked towards her. His eyes were full of determination and his body confirmed that. She watched him and hoped to hear the reason of this visit. Well, he gave her the idea. He walked to her, grabbed her chair and swirled it so she was facing him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers without any warning. It was angry kiss. He held her head and her hands were in air, undecided to push him away or give in the kiss. She didn't kiss him back, not even when she felt his tongue entering her mouth. She was just too surprised.

Eventually he pulled away. She looked at him, but instead of something she got his back as he walked out of her office. Once again he tried to destroy the door. She jumped as the door was violently slammed close.

She didn't know what to feel or what to think. First he comes here and breaks things off with her – fine. She'll find someone else eventually. But then he comes back and gives her a hot kiss – that's not okay. She's not a random woman he can dump and then take back. She's not even sure she wants to have something with him again. There are strong emotions of course, but then again there is the doubt, guilt and anger. Bus Jenny is not angry at him, she is more angry at herself, because she left him a long time ago, but she shouldn't have done it. Whatever, it's gone now and so his he... possibly.

Gibbs couldn't just walk away. That's why he had to go back. He needed to feel his taste again, even if it was the last time, he just needed to feel those lips again. And after that he's day will be okay with the taste of her lips on his, her scent in his nostrils and her figure in his mind. He'll be okay.

***NCIS***

The evening had arrived. Tony had left early, McGee was helping Abby cracking a code and Ziva was finishing some work. Gibbs had payed a visit to Ducky and now he was going up to get his things. Gibbs stepped into elevator. It stopped on Abby's floor and McGee came on.

"Finished ?" Gibbs asked from the younger man.

"Yep. Managed to crack the code," McGee announced and looked proud of himself.

"Get Ziva and go home. I don't wanna see either of you before tomorrow morning;" Gibbs said. His voice was neutral and rather quiet, his face was blank. He was not angry, he just wanted his team home.

McGee looked at his boss for a moment. He tried to read that unreadable poker face Gibbs was wearing.

"Okay, boss," McGee said and looked unsure of his actions, that he was about to do.

Gibbs didn't give away anything. He walked out of the elevator to his desk and sat down to finish some things.

McGee just left the elevator, talked to Ziva and in a moment they left together. Gibbs saw them talking in elevator, before the door closed and then he was all alone in there.

Slowly Gibbs shut down his computer, got his things and left NCIS building.

***NCIS***

When Gibbs reached home, he found a strange car waiting in front of his house. The next thing he noticed was the light in his bedroom. Someone was there, but he didn't know who. He wasn't expecting anyone to come over. He was alerted. He walked through his front door and then upstairs towards the bedroom. His hand fell on his side, ready to grab his SIG.

He was surprised, when a woman walked out of his bedroom with a handbag full of things. It was Jenny. Gibbs' hand fell from the gun. Why is she here ?

"Why are you here ?" he asked after a moment.

"Came to get my things. I'm leaving now," she said and walked past him.

He did nothing to stop her. He just watched her leave and he could hear his heart breaking into pieces. He felt the pain inside of him, it was getting stronger by the moment that passed.

Gibbs opened the bedroom door. It still smelled like her, but her scent was fading. He looked around and saw her things really gone. Her book from the bedside window, her bra from the chair, her panties from the floor, her change of clothes, her toothbrush and he found his shirts, socks, boxers, cologne, toothbrush and coffee mug on the chair instead. He had left them at Jenny's over some time. But now they're home.

He should be relieved. He should be happy that he is not breaking the rules anymore, but instead he felt heavy. He was confused and relieved at the same time. Gibbs changed into t-shirt and boxers she had left here and climbed into bed. It was still early, but he wanted to lie down. He hugged the pillow next to his and found that it smelled like Jenny – her intoxicating scent was all over it.

That night Gibbs fell asleep breathing in Jenny's scent and feeling down.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Gibbs decided that Jenny deserves an explanation. He wanted to hate her, but she had captured his heart somehow and he wanted to make it real, that he dumped her. He wanted to feel it, so he could fall asleep without her scent surrounding him. He needed it as much as she does possibly.

That morning he went in early. Somehow he knew that she is there already. With heavy and slow steps he walked into her office. For once he treated the door nice – no slamming, no violence. This time she rose her look, when he came to sit down opposite of her.

"What can I do for you, special agent Gibbs ?" Jenny asked softly. Her voice was sweet and seductive to him. That almost made him wanna pull her into him and beg for her forgiveness and make her take him back.

"I came here to give you a reason," he said and swallowed.

Jenny was curious. What reason ? Her full attention was on Gibbs now and he felt that.

"Yesterday I was not clear. I just said that it's over. The fact is that I can't be the one breaking a rule that I created," Gibbs said and paused.

"Number 12," Jenny said. That was not a question, it was a statement. Gibbs nod.

"I had to choose between my heart and mind. I think in this case my mind has to win. We are wrong in so many different levels and I don't wanna be seen as jerk, who breaks his own rules by others. And your imago could suffer from terrible criticism because of me. I don't want that. I banned dating in my team a long time ago and I don't want to be the one breaking this rule. I made the rule. To be honest, then you are the reason for the rule. I can't go down that road again," Gibbs said slowly and quietly. He kept on staring at the floor and he avoided her eyes.

"Well, in that case I think you should go special agent Gibbs. Your team might suspect something. And you can't show them that you might have an relationship with a fellow NCIS agent," Jenny said ironically and turned back to work.

"No, you're not getting it. I can't be the one breaking rules, when they look up at me. I can't do this. I want to, but I can't," He said. His voice was raising and he looked at her.

"I get it just fine. You are leaving me for your team. I guess we're even now. Work managed to break us up at the end anyway," Jenny said and looked at him.

"Well, you left me because of this office. It would only be fair that I leave you because of the same thing," Gibbs said.

"Fair enough. Would you now excuse me, special agent Gibbs, I have to get back to work ?" Jenny said.

"Jen, don't do this," Gibbs said. He could feel the fire inside of him, he even didn't know why he was so angry. Inside he wished that she'd talk him into staying with her, but that was not happening.

"It's director Shepard or ma'am at work, agent Gibbs," Jenny said. The anger was obvious in her voice too.

"You know what – I don't care. Do whatever you want," Gibbs shouted.

"Shhh. You don't wanna the whole building to know that, do you ?" Jenny asked. Her voice was calm again.

"Don't play this game with me. You know I love you, you knew it Paris and you know it now," Gibbs said suddenly out of blue.

"That will be the day ? That's your way to tell me that you love me. Nice try. I gotta work now, I assume that you too," Jenny said softly.

When Gibbs studies her face, he could see the bags under her eyes, the redness inside her eyes and the lines on her face, making her suddenly older. She was tired and exhausted. He knew it now.

"Jen don't play this game with me," Gibbs said.

"I am not playing games Jethro. You seem to be the one. One night you came to me and somehow I couldn't say no to you. Then one moment I find you gone, then you dump me, then you kiss me and now... I am not even sure what are you doing. So if anyone is playing games it's you," Jenny said and looked at the man in front of her.

"I can't do this. I wanna have you, but I can't," he admitted after a moment of silence.

"Then please leave my office and let me work," she said. He could touch the determination in her voice.

"This is the place, where you should tell me to stay or reconsider," Gibbs said to her.

"Well, maybe I know it's pointless attempt and I decided to jump that part," Jenny said and gave him a smile.

"Like you would know it," Gibbs mumbled, but she was able to hear it. She didn't say anything, just bit her lower lip.

"Jethro we can't do this like you said. Now please go back to work and I will do the same. I can even send you to the door," Jenny said and stood up. She walked to the door.

Gibbs sat for a moment and then walked to Jenny with heavy steps. He gave her a look before walking out of the office. This time he didn't come back. He went straight to autopsy. He needed to talk to Ducky.


	4. Chapter 4

Ducky came in early as usual. To his great surprise, he found someone on the table. But that someone was not waiting to be cut open. It was Gibbs.

"Morning, Duck," Gibbs said and sat on the table.

"Good morning, Jethro. What brings you here at this early hour ?" Ducky asked his old friend and took off his hat, coat and walked to Gibbs.

"I need to ask something," Gibbs said.

"I am a big ear. Actually this reminds me of the time, when we were working in Europe and you always came to me, when you were unsure what to do with Jennifee..." Ducky said bu he was cut off by Gibbs.

"Duck," Gibbs said. He was pissed and it was obvious in his voice.

"What's bothering you this time ?" Ducky asked.

"Jen."

"My dear lord. What did she do this time ?" Ducky said. He had suspected that there was something between his friends. He is not against the relationship or jealous of them or anything, it's just that he can remember the last time they were together and that ended with a bang.

"She gave in. We had something, but I can't do this. I made a rule because of her and I can't break it. Except I already did. And I broke things off, because it's the right thing to do, but the same this morning I couldn't let her go. I wanted to be angry at her, but the same I couldn't. I want her, but I can't have her. I don't know what to do, Duck," Gibbs said and he looked up searching. He was confused and the medical examiner could see that.

"Aah. Your rules. Can't you bend them ?" Ducky asked.

"I can, but that would be unfair to others. For example Tony and Kate – they had no chance because of this rule. And of course McGee and Ziva are not doing anything because of that. Jenny is the reason for this rule. Without her that rule wouldn't probably exist," Gibbs said.

"I see. I should have known that Tony and Kate were on the edge. They came to me once to have a therapy session and it was obvious, but that was a long time ago... The question is do you love Jennifer ?" Ducky rambled and then got to the point.

"Yes... No. I don't know. I think I do. I know I did, but I am not sure if I still love him," Gibbs was honest.

"So your heart wants her ?" Ducky asked in assurance.

Gibbs nod.

"But your head doesn't ?"

Gibbs nod again.

"Then we have a problem my friend. The question is are you feelings or mind person ? Knowing you I'd say mind person, but knowing you with Jennifer I'd say feelings person," Ducky said.

"Tell me what to do," Gibbs almost begged.

"That, my dear friend, I cannot do. You know your options, you know everything. You just have to choose. The only thing is that you don't know which one is the right decision," Ducky said and stood from the chair opposite to Gibbs.

"I knew that all before I came here. I wanted you to tell me what to do," Gibbs said.

"I can't do that," Ducky said.

Gibbs stood from the table and walked out of the autopsy doors. Ducky watched as his friend walked slowly away. He shook his head and went to change his clothes.

***NCIS***

The night arrived. Gibbs had been thinking whole day. He wasn't sure if Jenny was worth it. Was any woman worth breaking the rules he had created over time ? What should he do ? Maybe it was not romance between agents, it was just sex. In that case it could go on and the rules wouldn't be broken. But he knew that it's a lie. Those few days have thought him that she is more that just a good sex.

He needed another conversation with Ducky. Gibbs jumped from his seat, sent his team home and went down to autopsy. For his luck Ducky was still there doing paperwork and enjoying a cup of tea.

"Jethro," Ducky greeted his friend.

"I need something more. I can't choose. I know what I want, but I can't have it. I am confused Duck," Gibbs said very fast and looked at Ducky.

"Well, I already said what I had to say. Maybe you should think which decision would you regret the most. Would you regret being with Jennifer or letting her go ?" Ducky asked.

"Letting her go," was Gibbs' automatic and fast reply.

"Then here you got your answer," Ducky said and yawned – he was tired.

"But I can't be breaking my rule..." Gibbs started.

"For once, can you just let go your damn rules. In the end you can't always lean on them. Your rules are not waiting for you in home, they are not warm and you can't snuggle with them. You can't steal a kiss from your rules and you can't get a warm feeling inside because of them. Let your rules go and just be happy for once, my friend," Ducky said. His voice was higher and stronger this time. He was tired, but his friend needed advise.

Without saying anything Gibbs rushed away from the lab. He ran to the parking garage and got into his car. The next moment he was gone.

***NCIS***

Gibbs found himself at Jenny's door. He knocked and then waited for Jenny to appear. After a short moment she appeared. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and gray t-shirt. She looked perfect.

"What do you want ?" Jenny asked.

"I made a mistake. Rules don't keep me warm and rules don't have my heart. I want you Jenny. I'm sorry I have been a jerk and I can't undo that, but I wanna be a better man and I wanna be that with you by my side. I can't live without you and I had to throw it all away to realize it," Gibbs said.

"And how long are you staying this time ?" She asked.

"As long as you'll have me," he said and looked into those deep emerald orbitals.

She didn't answer. Instead she took a step forward and practically fell into Gibbs. Their lips met and body's collided. He smiled for a moment before wrapping his arms around her slender body and kissing her.

They broke off as their lungs were screaming for oxygen. She remained close and his arms were around her.

"Did you just break 2 of your rules ?" She teased.

"I did. And I can break the rest 48 too for you. You are worth it," he said and kissed her hair.

"So you admit breaking rules number 12 and 6?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. And I will break them again with you. Screw rules. Some things are way too important to throw away because of those rules. I don't know if number 12 even has a reason to exist anymore," Gibbs said.

"Come inside, I'm cold. We can go on breaking rules then," Jenny said.

Gibbs smiled. He let her take his hand and pull him inside. The door slammed shut and his rules were put on a test inside.

If there is a rule, then there must be exceptions. They confirm the rule. Romance between agents usually doesn't work. Maybe Gibbs and Jenny can work it out this time. Maybe they'll be the exception that confirms the rule. Anything is possible...


End file.
